


Snow Day

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Shorts [3]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: There was excitement in the air at Downton as, that morning, the Abbey had awoken to a thick blanket of snow. The house and grounds looked magical and the inhabitants could barely contain their excitement as they watched the flurries swirling around them like a snow globe.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> We've had heavy snow around here and I got a snow day from work, so I thought what better way to spend it than letting one of my favourite pairings play in the snow.

There was excitement in the air at Downton as, that morning, the Abbey had awoken to a thick blanket of snow. The house and grounds looked magical and the inhabitants could barely contain their excitement as they watched the flurries swirling around them like a snow globe. 

Matthew held his hand out, watching the white flakes dance around the black of his coat. He liked this time of year, the broodiness of the bare trees and light glinting off of the snow, bathing the dark evenings in an etherial glow. Matthew saw the beauty of all of the seasons, but Winter had a certain understated romance to it. 

He looked up as he heard someone moving by the back door. He saw Thomas emerging from Downton Abbey and coming out into the garden. Matthew paused, watching him from a distance. Thomas stopped by the wall opposite, searching his pockets and pulling out a cigarette and fumbling with some matches. He lit up and leaned back against the wall, smoking casually. 

Thomas did look rather beautiful, like Winter made flesh. His hair captured the long dark nights, his skin as pale as the snow surrounding them and his lips red like the first hint of flowers emerging after the cold. 

Thomas looked up, his eyes, like the sky before the snow, met Matthew’s. Matthew smiled. Thomas returned it. Matthew looked at the garden wall, running his fingers through the snow pile, feeling the cool, fluffy flakes. He made sure that Thomas wasn’t looking, before he grabbed a handful, took aim and launched the snowball at Thomas. 

Thomas swore as it hit him on the shoulder. Matthew laughed and Thomas looked up.  
“Right.” Thomas responded. He gathered a handful of snow, Matthew ran, still laughing. Thomas chased after him. He threw the snowball and just missed Matthew. He gathered more snow and Matthew saw his chance, he threw another one and hit Thomas again.  
“Oh, it’s going to be like that, is it?” Thomas asked, smiling. He threw another snowball and this time, he hit Matthew. Matthew laughed.  
“Come on, Thomas, you’re making it too easy.” 

Thomas came at him with more snow and Matthew hit him with the next snowball.  
“Oh that’s it!” Thomas charged after him, Matthew ran off into the garden, the Abbey disappearing into the blizzard. This time, Thomas caught him, stuffing snow down the back of Matthew’s shirt. Matthew squeaked from the cold and Thomas pulled back, laughing. Matthew growled playfully and lunged at Thomas. Together, they fell back into the snow, Matthew landing on top of Thomas. 

They laughed. Matthew glanced between Thomas’ eyes and his lips, before he leaned in and kissed Thomas, his arms wrapping around Thomas’ waist. Thomas’ hands coming up to Matthew’s jawline as he kissed back. 

After several moments, Matthew pulled back, grinning.  
“I think I love you more with each day that passes.”  
Thomas smirked, rolling his hips under Matthew.  
“The feeling’s mutual, Captain.”  
Matthew’s eyes darkened and he kissed Thomas again.  
“You know what it does to me when you call me that.”  
Thomas stroked Matthew’s side.  
“You’re a bit of a kinky sod, aren’t you, _Captain Crawley_?” Thomas kissed Matthew’s neck. Matthew felt his pulse quicken. Noticing Matthew’s excitement, Thomas leaned close to Matthew’s ear and whispered. “I can show you a different kind of snowballing. If you like.” Despite the cold, Matthew felt his face heat up.  
“I… I would. Yes.” He breathed. 

Thomas kissed Matthew again and helped Matthew to stand with as much dignity as possible. He took his hand and led him inside one of the follies. Around them, the snow continued to fall.


End file.
